Meow
by Crazyangel1
Summary: Cell phones let cats out of the bag. A short GS piece.


**Summary:** Cell phones let cats out of the bag. A short G/S piece.

**Author's notes:** I'm struggling with a "serious fic". I mean really struggling, like physically wrestling with the thing. Right now it has my face pressed against the mat and it's screaming: "You half-wit! You couldn't describe a decent setting if your life depended on it!"

Usually I rasp something like: "Lets leave the setting for now. Back to dialogue… ok?"

Writing is a painful experience.

Anyway, enjoy. Feedback is appreciated.

Catherine and Nick had just found out three crime scenes had sprung up in separate areas of Las Vegas, two of them with multiple bodies. Sara and Grissom had the night off and unless Catherine, Nick and Warrick cloned themselves there was no way they could process all the scenes in a reasonable time.

"Call Sara," Catherine said, already dialling Grissom's cell phone number.

"Call Sara," Nick repeated with a smile as he pressed the numbers. "Toss me inside a cage with three she-wolfs with PMS, why don't you?" Nick teased before taking his cell phone to his ear.

Two cell phones rested side by side on the nightstand, looking as asleep as the two people on the bed. Sara laid on her stomach, one hand lazily draped over Grissom's head. He seemed content with Sara's unconscious gesture of ownership.

Sara used to do the same to her teddy bear "Bubblegum" but shhh, don't tell that to Griss, he thinks he's "special".

Grissom's curtains were drawn, blocking off even the tiniest amount of light from the outside world. The alarm was set to scare them from their exhausted slumber in three glorious hours. Right now, Gil Grissom and Sara Sidle were, for all intends and purposes, out of commission, deep inside Dreamville.

The shrilling sound of one cell phone shattered that cherished peacefulness and jolted Sara awake. She groped for the nightstand from her side of the bed. Nothing.

"Wha-," Grissom mumbled, bolting upright in the bed a few moments after Sara and not as sharp as his bunk mate. "Someone's at the door."

Another cell phone join in the racket. There were two now. Sara started to get a bit . . .annoyed.

"God, no one's at the door, Griss. What the _hell_ did you do with my cell phone!?" she said as she crawled over a still-sleepy Grissom and stretched one arm to get to his nightstand.

"I thought she was a light sleeper," Nick asked after the third ring.

"Griss isn't answering either," Catherine said with a shrug.

Reality rushed back to Grissom and whacked him awake right about the same time Sara trampled over him to get to his nightstand. He mumbled something like 'Will you wait a second?'. He reached for the cell phones, still screaming bloody murder on his nightstand.

He handed one to Sara who snatched it from his gasp and answered while she was still straddling the dazed scientist.

They both spoke at the same time.

"Grissom."

"Sidle."

Nick and Catherine frowned and they mouths froze in an interrupted 'hi'. They brows furrowed as they pulled their cells away from their ears and stared at the small devices as if they'd never seen them before and had no idea how they worked.

"What the heck?" they said.

Nick and Catherine looked at each other. Cell phones back in ears, they asked:

"Griss?"

"Sara?"

"_Yeah_," Sara said to Catherine, sharing a puzzled glance with Grissom in the darkness as Grissom said 'yes' to Nick. "I was asleep, sorry."

"What's wrong?" Grissom asked in a somnolent voice at the same time Sara crawled out of bed and away from him saying. "New case?"

While waiting for an answer Grissom snapped the bedside lamp on. Sara quickly covered her eyes.

Grissom was not as fast so he simply sat on the bed blinking _hard_ as he tried to get rid of his temporary blindness.

"Eh, I was asleep," Grissom replied to Catherine's question.

Grissom was shirtless, his hair was plastered to his temples on both sides, one because of the pillow and the other because of Sara's hand, giving Grissom a Greg-ish look. Back when Greg was a lab rat with hair that defied gravity, of course.

Sara caught a glimpse of Grissom's hair-do and turned away from him, covering her smile with one hand.

Grissom clamped a hand over his phone and whispered. "What's wrong with them?"

Nick and Catherine stared at their phones again, checking if they've speed-dialled the wrong number. Catherine looked at Nick's phone and Nick stared at Catherine's.

"We dialed right," Nick asked and after a paused he added. "Right?"

Catherine frowned, a conclusion creeping into her mind. "Sara. . .what are you doing with Grissom's cell phone?"

Not being at their best in so far as mental capacities went, both Grissom and Sara failed to realize all was not lost, they secret could still be theirs. They could still pretend they had 'by accident' taken the other's cell phone. Problem solved. No need to divulge the fact that they were in the same room together and that they both said they'd been sleeping. Which, of course, left the option of they were sleeping _together_. But hey, again, not all is lost, right?

Hmm, right. . ..Hmm, no.

As the same question was heard by Sara and Grissom their heads swivelled slowly to look at each other. Then they stared at each others phones and rolled their eyes.

Both cell phones were tossed in the air and skilfully caught by their respective owners. Well, Grissom failed to catch his but it took a lot of skill to snatch it after it bounced from his chest.

"I'm here now," Sara said to Nick.

"Grissom," he said to Catherine.

Ah. The cat is out of the bag and its meowing.

Meow.

**The end.**


End file.
